


Playtime

by Hieiko



Series: The Other Li Girl [5]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows after "Meiling the Cat". Sakura and Syaoran get cast in a play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for rhap_chan's theme # 09, "mixing classical romance".

Once in their lives was unlikely enough. Twice was nearly impossible.

But "nearly impossible" did not equal impossible. Both Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran realized this as they once more found themselves in the lead roles for their class presentation of Sleeping Beauty. One might think that now they would portray roles of the correct gender...

Unfortunately, no. Sakura shall be the prince, and Syaoran, the princess.

"Hmm, Syaoran, you don't seem to have a problem with our roles this time," Sakura observed, as she placed a tray containing their mid-afternoon snack (a plate of brownies and a small pitcher of iced water) on the coffee table.

Syaoran shrugged. "I'm a girl half the time anyway. You'll just have to splash me with water, and we'd be good to go." He sat down on the couch, and reached for a brownie.

"Let's start practicing, then," Sakura said cheerfully. In a flash, she upended the pitcher's contents over her boyfriend's head.

"I didn't mean now!" shrieked Syaoran, after his transformation. "That water's awfully cold!"

Sakura giggled as she pretended to cover her ears. "You know, maybe you should have been cast as the witch."

"A witch, am I?" Syaoran murmured. Then she pounced.

It was Sakura's turn to shriek, erupting into fits of laughter as Syaoran tickled her mercilessly.

"I give up!" Sakura cried, trying to catch her breath. "Please, your highness!"

Syaoran grinned in mock triumph. "That's better."

"You're much worse than the witch!" Sakura declared, still laughing, and fled the room. Syaoran immediately leaped up to go after her.

And the chase was on.


End file.
